In many power converter applications there is a need for multiple output converters where all output voltages are tightly regulated. Multiple converters can be used, but are expensive to implement because of component cost, particularly because of the multiple transformers required. Another approach to accomplish this is to use a post secondary side controlled switch whose duty cycle is modulated to provide tight output voltage regulation. While more cost effective, this approach results in lower efficiency than using multiple converters due to the fact that in the secondary side switch approach current delivered to the auxiliary output must effectively pass through two switches during a portion of the switching cycle. The present invention describes a multiple output converter with a secondary side switch that has improved efficiency at the auxiliary output. The present invention can be implemented in any push-pull or full-wave rectified output, such as full-bridge, half-bridge, push-pull, clamped-mode forward converter, or any similar converter topology.